I'm quick to give a smile but i won't forgive Anon-a-miss's sins---
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Anon-a-miss' AU! We all know that infamous story. Sunset gets the shaft, her friends get the idiot ball and ditch her, and the crusaders get away basically Scott free. Well, SOMEONE has seen enough of those stories, and when he's done with them...they'll wish that simple humiliation was there only issue...


**I'm quick to give a smile but i won't forgive Anon-a-miss's sins...  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

...Week Before Christmas...

Sunset Shimmer runs from Canterlot high in tears rubbing the place on her head where her former friend Rainbow Dash hit her with a ball...

None saw the white light envelop everything...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Hello?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What is this?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Now we do thing's my way...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Week Before Christmas?...

Deep inside Canterlot High...an evil force was at worked...it walked freely through the halls unnoticed, undetected. True, most of it's power came from the stupidity and lack of common sense of others, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. And soon they would unleash this power to turn the whole school upside down!

Who was this evil? Discord? Tirek? The sirens? An unspeakable cosmic horror? Wellll...not exactly.

"Okay, everything's in place! Soon Sunset will be out and we'll have our sisters back!" Said Applebloom with a smirk.

They turned around happily to the sound of crying...from RARITY!?

Indeed Rarity was running away from her friends usual hang-out in tears! "Rarity, what's wrong!?" Asks Sweetiebell.

"Oh, Sweetiebell! It's the WORSE. POSSIBLE. THING! Everyone thinks I'm this Anon-A-Miss person! My friends have kicked me out of the group!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted the Crusaders baffled.

...

"YOU DID **WHAT** TO RARITY!?" Screamed an irate Sunset at her friends.

 _"I was only in the bathroom for FIVE MINUTES, how did everything go sideways!?"  
_

"We kicked Rarity out of the group because of her being Anon-A-Miss and trying to ruin our friendship's!" Said Applejack firmly.

Sunset slapped her forehead, "Okay putting aside the fact how stupid it is to put a silhouette up on your profile page that more or less put's a target on your back...WHY?"

"Why, what?" Asked Rainbow.

"Why would Rarity do this, what would she possibly stand to gain?"

But the rest of the gang just got more and more angry...

...Meanwhile...

"Dang it Applebloom You grabbed my sister's phone by mistake!" Shouted Sweetiebell angrily. Applebloom was also confused, "But...no! I know I took it from Sunset's bag!"

"Uh, guys? I think we have bigger problems." Said Scotaloo, he shows them the Anon-A-Miss homepage. "Wha- That's not our design!" Indeed the design they'd made to frame sunset had now been changed to a clear silhouette of Rarity.

"Not only that, but None of our passwords work either! We've been locked out of our Mystable account!...guys, I think we've been hacked." Explained a now worried Scotaloo.

Suddenly the Mystable account fell into pixilated pieces on the screen and formed the word's **'hacked' doesn't do it justice...**

And then the light's go out in the entire school...

...

The light's went out in the cafeteria while the girls argued with Shimmer, naturally the students began to panic:

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!?

HEY, MY PHONE IS DEAD!

MINE TOO!

THE DOORS TO THE OUTSIDE JUST SHUT AND LOCKED!

WERE TRAPPED IN HERE!

Suddenly...a light from a film projector canvased the far wall with it's glow...where then film projector was, no one could tell...but it was mesmerizing...

It seemed to show this morning's event's, Anon-a-miss's website coming online, the mean updates, people becoming angry and turning on each other and then...SUNSET SHIMMER BEING ACCUSED OF BEING ANON-A-MISS AND KICKED OUT OF THE GROUP!?

"Wait a minute, that's not what happened!" Shouted Applejack confused...and yet...she was getting the oddest sensation of Deja-vu...

And it didn't stop there! When the film had caught up to the present it rewinded back to the beginning and played once more. Again they saw the event's of the morning that lead up to the present...Anon-a-miss's website coming online, the mean updates, people becoming angry and turning on each other and then...PINKIE PIE ACCUSED AS ANON-A-MISS!?

"I- What...what in tarnation is going on here!?" Shouted Applejack while Sunset consulted a now distraught Pinkie Pie.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Rarity, she'd become frightened when the lights had gone out and returned to the cafeteria just as the films had started.

Applejack glared, "I thought we told yah to git-

"APPLEJACK, SO HELP ME CELESTIA I WILL SMASH YOUR TEETH IN!" Shouted Sunset as she got between her and Rarity.

Before Applejack could retort...SHE was the one being kicked out of the group for being Anon-A-Miss on the film now!

Applejack gaped in horror, she wanted to deny it. But she like everyone else was getting the WEIRDEST sense of Deja-Vu right now...

Sunset glared as Applejack started to sob over her 'doppelganger' getting kicked out of the group, "Not so fun, is it?" She retorted.

And so Sunset was forced to comfort her friends one by one as they watched 'themselves' get their heart torn to pieces and rejected by everyone they loved...and then when it was over...

 **"Well, well, well. Isn't this something."** The voice that crackled over the intercom was sinister and cold and made everyone who heard it shiver in fright.

 **"First a few texts were all it took to break your friendship apart- I'm curious, did you even bother to check to see if the rumors were true before flinging accusations at your friends? -And now a one measly website with flimsy evidence dose so again...time and time again."**

There was a long pause...

 **"You know...I'm no expert when it comes to friendship- Quite the opposite really, but it seems to me- and by all means CORRECT ME if I'm wrong -that a friendship that falls apart everytime an accusation is thrown around...seems less like a friendship...and more like a group of people that are only together for the flimsiest of pretenses. But again, hey that's just me. What do I know?"**

This...what he was saying...it was horrifying! And yet...after what they'd just seen...

 **"But where are my manners? Time for an explanation; see...the FIRST event of Sunset getting framed as Anon-A-Miss was indeed the 'original' version of events-**

Suddenly a new film showed Sunset sleeping over at Applejacks...and SOMEONE- They couldn't see who the lighting was bad -sneaking in and stealing Sunsets phone.

 **"Seeing this, I decided to dabble in a small psychological experiment...was it simply Sunset's checkered past that caused so many to turn against her an her friendships to snap like twigs? Or are the lot of you just a bunch of fickle dumb sheep who'll attack and blame whoever is convenient for you?"**

Suddenly the image changed showing sunset sleeping again...only this time...something...ELSE was there. IT took Pinkie Pie's phone and switched it for Sunset's phone...then licked Pinkie's sleeping face-

Pinkie whimpered-

Then the 'thing' waited in hiding as the first stranger swiped what he/she thought was Sunsets phone, oblivious to the switch...

The scene then switched one more to Pinkie getting kicked out of the group...

 **"5 times I reset time itself."**

A film of the 'thing' switching Sunset's phone for Rainbow's played, with a similar Rainbow 'getting kicked out scene' to follow...

 **"5 times all I did was switch ONE measly phone."**

Fluttershy's phone got switched, later she is kicked out...

 **"And 5 times your 'friendship' wasn't all it was cracked up to be."**

Rarity's got switched...

 **"Well, except you Sunset-**

Images of Sunset sticking up for the friend that got kicked out each time...only to be kicked out herself.

 **"Hmmmmm...again, correct me if I'm wrong but it doesn't speak well of a group's dynamic when the former alpha-bitch is a better friend then everyone else combined. But, hey. Again, what do I know?"** The speech then ends with a nasty cackle.

None of the girls were looking at each other now...they were too filled with shame and remorse. And Sunset? Sunset didn't know what to think...

 **"But enough of that! It's time you all get to participate in a wonderful game where YOU get the learn the truth...who is this Pesky 'Anon-a-miss anyway?'**

Everyone stared up uncomprehending...

 **"As a freebie, I'll give you a clue to their identity- (coughs to clear throat) -'They hold a grudge against Sunset'...wait...considering her past...that includes the whole school! This clue sucks! Okay, new freebie: It's none of the one's that was accused in my films, there that's better!"**

"How is that better!? That still leaves the rest of the school-

 **Don't worry! There'll be other clues soon enough...for a price- (sound of chuckle is heard) But enough of that! Time for the rules!**

 **Rule 1: No one leaves until this 'mystery' is solved!"**

Everyone gasps.

 **"And don't bother calling for help, I've already jammed all communication- including Sunset's journal! AND the portal! Not that Twilight could help you right now anyway...she and her friends have been sent on a 'wild goose chase' courtesy of yours truly!"**

Suddenly the projector started up again-

"GAH! HELP ME! THEIR PECKING OUT MY EYES!"

Screamed a pony version of Miss Cherilee as Ponyville was being overwhelmed by rabid Geese!

"TWILIGHT! THEIR SENDING IN THE HEAVY HITTERS! WERE TAKING HEAVY CASUALTIES!"

Screamed Pony Rainbow Dash just as a 50-ft fire breathing Goose walked into the frame...and the whole thing goes to static.

The school just gaps in stunned silence...

 **"(Laughs heartily) Oh, mercy! You get it? GOOSE chase? Everyone's being chased by geese? Eh? Eh?"**

Silence rained...

 **"Okay, nuts to all of you! That was FUNNY!"** He groused annoyed.

 **"Anyway...rule 2: no one attacks people who have been proven innocent.**

 **Rule 3: every hour Anon-A-Miss remains...Anonymous, one person will die."**

Everone starts to yell out and panic.

Flash Sentry laughs nervously, "This has to be a joke right? Right?"

Suddenly all remaining light leaves the room, a loud crack is heard...and when the light comes back on-

"FLASH!" Screamed everyone...

There he lied...his neck broken...dead to the world on the cafeteria floor...

 **"Nope, not a joke. Joke's have punchlines! and he clearly died from a broken neck not a punch!"** Again he laughs at his own joke...

Again, all were silent...

 **"Again? Come on that was funny!"**

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
